I try to picture me without you but I can't
by Zexyheart
Summary: Hiro ne parvient pas à se défaire de l'absence de Tadashi. Il se sent sombrer dans le désespoir. Heureusement que Baymax est là pour son patient. /Reprise de la découverte de l'identité de l'homme masqué et de ce qui suit par la suite\


Disclamer: Tout est à Disney, plus précisément à Don Hall et Chris Williams, et l'une des scènes de la fanfic (reconnaissable car la présentation est différente) appartient à Haruki Ueno, le créateur du manga de Big Hero 6.

Hey tout le monde !

Me voici avec une fanfic écrite dans la journée (il y a de l'amélioration, c'est moi qui vous le dit !) non pas sur mon univers habituel, en l'occurrence Saint Seiya, mais sur Big Hero 6 que j'ai eu l'opportunité de voir il y a bientôt deux semaines dans l'avion. N'étant pas encore revenue chez moi, je vous offre cet écrit depuis une tablette alors je vous pris de bien m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes que j'ai pu laisser derrière moi.

ALors oui, je cite bel et bien un manga dans le disclamer car il y a deux jours, lors d'un passage dans une librairie, je suis tombée sur le premier tome du manga. L'ayant donc trouvé aux Etats-Unis, j'ignore s'il existe en français et si il sera disponible ou pas (il ne fera pas plus de trois tomes à mon avis vu l'avancée du tome 1). Tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il respecte très bien le Disney même si Tadashi n'a pas la même mort et qu'Hiro connaissait déjà la bande d'amis de son frère. Ils ont même ajouté un prof de science très nul mais drôle pour donner une touche humouristique mais sinon tout y est à l'exception du combat de robots qui n'apparait pas.

Pour en venir à ce que j'ai choisis de traiter, je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé la façon dont Callaghan considère Tadashi lorsqu'Hiro le démasque. C'est très rare que je soutienne la folie d'un protagoniste mais pour le coup, j'aurais grandement apprécié que Baymax le massacre. Alors je rejoins l'avis de certains, la scène est relativement violente pour un Disney mais quand vous voyez la mort de certains antagonistes (*tousse* Clayton *tousse* Maléfique) on ne peut pas non plus trop critiquer. Si je devais dresser un bilan de ce film je dirais très bon car il mélange de la culture américaine et japonaise, les morales sont belles (même si c'est principalement un mort qui les apporte indirectement depuis l'au-delà à l'aide d'une machine) et je dois avouer que ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais un vrai Disney. Oui je suis désolée pour les fans de la Reine des Neiges, de Raiponce ou autre, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais. Et Big Hero 6 m'a fais à nouveau croire en les studios Disney, ils semblent bien repartir !

Bon j'arrête le blabla. Je fini juste en disant que les phrases en italiques sont la traduction du clip "Immortals" de Fall out boys qui est LE clip du film. Déjà que j'adorais ce groupe à la base, ils ont trouvé le moyen de revenir avec une chanson addictive que j'ai écouté non-stop durant toute la durée de l'écriture (et non je ne m'en lasse pas xD). Les paroles en gras sont des phrases de narrations de Tadashi.

Bonne lecture ! :)

/0\0/0\

Mon monde venait de s'écrouler autour de moi dans un affreux fracas. Mon esprit n'était plus qu'un champ post-apocalyptique dans lequel galopaient les cavaliers de la fin des temps. Les flammes meurtrières laissées par la monture de l'un d'eux venaient lécher ma raison qui tombait en cendres comme une vulgaire brindille. Et ce sifflement incessant qui perçait le silence morbide de mon âme ne cessait de croître pour me faire hurler. En cet instant j'aurais souhaité pouvoir être maitre du Temps. Que cesse de tourner le sablier de la vie. Le mien est brisé et le sable s'écoule sur le sol car toi et moi représentions chacun une moitié. Nous étions les rouages d'une machine parfaitement huilée qui fonctionnait sans imperfections. Et pourtant IL a tout brisé par orgueil de vengeance.

Pourquoi avoir emporté mon frère dans sa folie ?

Pourquoi Tadashi alors qu'il n'était coupable de rien ?!

Il m'a tout volé ! Mon travail, mon frère, et maintenant il en veut à ma vie ! Il m'a pris plus que ce que lui a perdu. Je ne suis pas son ennemi à abattre alors pourquoi s'acharner à vouloir me mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et pour nuire à quoi d'ailleurs ? A son idiotie ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Cet homme me dégoute et en plus il ose dire que mon frère a commis une erreur en voulant le sauver. Comment est-il possible d'avoir si peu de reconnaissance envers quelqu'un qui est mort inutilement pour un rebu pareil ?!

Je recule alors que les larmes me piquent les yeux. Je l'entend vaguement me demander de lui rendre le masque kabuki mais je l'ignore. Dans ma tête je ne revois plus que l'image de mon frère courant à toute allure vers le bâtiment en feu. Une phrase sort inconsciemment de ma bouche. Lui aussi aurait dû mourir dans l'incendie. Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'il trouve comment usé de mes micro-robots ! C'est de ma faute ! En plus de ne pas avoir retenu Tadashi, je n'ai pas non plus pensé à ranger mon invention ! Et maintenant ils veulent m'ôter la vie.

Baymax atterri derrière moi. Il a certainement dû sentir que je n'allais pas bien. Ma tension et mon rythme cardiaque était largement au-dessus de la moyenne. Je commençais même à voir des papillons noirs voler devant mes yeux. Je ne me sens pas bien, je n'ai plus conscience de ce qui m'entoure ni de mes actes. Il me semble que je demande à Baymax d'achever Callaghan. La folie vengeresse doit être contagieuse pour que j'ai une idée pareille. Attendez mais je fais quoi là ?! Non ! Je ne veux pas arracher la carte de Tadashi ! Même mon ami gonflable a pensé comme moi alors que je retirais la puce avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Et c'est avec la rage dans la voix et dans l'âme que je l'envoie attaquer le professeur. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ma dernière once de raison vient d'être balayée avec la micro-carte que j'ai envoyé valser je ne sais où. Maintenant je ne veux qu'une chose: le cadavre de cette ordure transpercé par le poing de Baymax. De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Vivre sans celui que j'aime me mènera à ma propre perte vu que mon sablier est brisé. Je veux pouvoir laver l'injustice avant qu'il ne se soit totalement vidé.

Je remarque que mes amis tentent de stopper l'avancée de mon robot. Etrangement je ne suis que très peu remonté contre leur opposition face à mon idée de meurtre. Sans doute ai-je une lueur de lucidité en moi qui claironne dans la noirceur de mon coeur que je ferais mieux de les écouter. Ou est-ce encore car mon regard est dardé sur ce lâche qui fuit maintenant qu'il a récupéré son masque. Baymax me jette Fred dessus. C'est qu'il est plutôt lourd avec le costume et le mécanisme pour cracher du feu. Mais je m'en moque, pour moi rien ne compte à part l'affreux visage du kabuki qui s'élève dans les airs. Derrière moi, Honey Lemon vient de remettre la carte de Tadashi dans le répertoire mémoire qu'elle avait ramassé durant le combat. Au moins cela calme "mon" infirmier qui m'aurait sans doute blessé par mégarde. Celui-ci note d'ailleurs qu'il a eu un instant impulsif et irréfléchi. Certes mais je m'en excuserai plus tard. Pour l'heure, je dois réparer son scanner pour qu'il retrouve ce salopard. Aussi je grimpe sur son dos et décolle sans me soucier un seul instant des amis que je laisse derrière moi.

Nous survolons San Fansokyo. Je suis fermement accroché à Baymax. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il ne veut sans doute pas me déranger même si jamais je ne viendrais à lui hurler dessus et à le jeter. C'était l'invention de Tadashi. Il était très important à mes yeux.

Nous atterrissons devant chez moi et j'ouvre le garage avec empressement. Il faut que je remette son appareil en état de marche et vite. Il ne faudrait pas que Callaghan prenne la fuite ou ne fasse d'autres dégâts. Pourtant je me sens très fatigué. Les papillons sont toujours là. Ils me font tourner la tête. Baymax me rattrape avant que je ne chute. Inconsciemment le nom de mon frère est la seule chose que je trouve à dire. Je suis soulevé dans les airs et rapproché contre une source chaude et rassurante que je perçois à peine avant de sombrer.

Je papillone difficilement des yeux. Je crois que je n'ai pas été évanoui longtemps vu que mon ballon gonflable est encore entrain de me retirer mon armure. Quand il termine, il me couche et enlève aussi la sienne. Il pose le tout dans un coin sans vraiment s'en soucier; ce n'est pas vivant et blessé alors il n'en a cure. Et puis le patient c'est moi. Pourtant, je sens que Baymax est différent. Il ne me demande pas sur son échelle de 1 à 10 comment je vais. Il ne dit rien pour être vraiment précis.

\- Cela ne va pas ? tentais-je pour débuter une conversation malgré le temps qui passait.

\- Vous avez été victime d'une important montée de tension qui vous a fait vous évanouir. Pour aller mieux, rien de tel qu'un bon repos.

Je soupirais de soulagement. Il restait fidèle à lui-même et à ses diagnostics médicaux.

\- Mais il semblerait que votre état ne s'arrange pas. Tuer le professeur Callaghan vous aiderez-t-il à guérir ?

\- Oui ! Enfin... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Je ne veux même plus savoir. Il doit mourir, point final !

\- Ton comportement ne plairait pas à Tadashi, dit Baymax.

\- TADASHI EST MORT ! Tonnais-je, énervé qu'il emploie ton prénom pour me recadrer. Et depuis quand tu me tutoie d'abord ?

Il pencha la tête. Avait-il au moins conscience de son erreur ou était-ce juste un lapsus ?

\- Pardonnez-moi si j'ai fais une erreur en vous parlant. Mais vous savez, Tasdashi est ici.

-IL. EST. MORT !

Je vins frapper son torse rebondissant avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Qu'il se taise si c'était pour me blesser d'avantage. Mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre, il n'était qu'une machine...

Soudain une voix que je connaissais me fit lever mes yeux embués de larmes. Lui... Tadashi... Tu es là. Sur un écran intégré dans le ventre de Baymax je pus visionner les tests de mon cher frère sur celui-ci avant qu'il ne soit au point. Le pauvre en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et un léger sourire moqueur ornait mes lèvres quand je vis l'un des bras du robot se décrocher et manquer de peu de l'assomer. Mais au fond j'admirais Tadashi qui ne savait même plus à quelle prise il en était à la fin. Il aurait très bien pu abandonner au bout de la trentième. Pourtant il semblait tellement heureux que sa création puisse sauver le monde et qu'il partage la joie de son labeur avec moi. Bien sûr Tadashi, ton oeuvre je l'aime. Elle est le vestige de ce qu'il me reste de toi. Elle m'a aidé en me sortant de la mauvaise voie. Et maintenant, elle m'est aussi vitale que toi tu l'as été de ton vivant. Grâce à Baymax, _tu vis à nouveau avec moi pour toujours maintenant. Je compare ton passé à mon avenir; tes blessures sont devenus mes sutures. _

Je me couche une fois la vidéo terminée et je me laisse aller à mes larmes. Elles n'en finissent pas de couler tandis que je me mords les lèvres pour retenir mes hurlements de désespoir. Mon corps tremble de partout, je sens que je vais bientôt craquer pour ne bientôt plus laisser place qu'à une masse sanglotante qui se laisse dépérir.

Tadashi...

Je t'en supplie...

Reviens !

Réveille-moi et dis-moi que cela n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Promis, je serais sage !

Plus de combats de robots !

Mais je t'en pris !

TADASHI !

...

\- Baymax ? Tu...Tu veux bien dormir avec moi ? J-je ne me sens pas bien...

\- Vous êtes triste, vous souffrez encore... psychologiquement comme vous dites. Mais si cela peut vous aider à guérir alors j'accepte votre requête.

Mais je le vis prendre la direction du lit de Tadashi que j'avais pris soin de cacher avec le paravent. Il le poussa doucement avant de rentrer dans mon Sanctuaire personnel. Il revint après avoir remis la séparation à sa place et me tendit une casquette, la sienne, la tienne. Aussitôt je la pris contre moi. Je la serrais comme si la lâcher pouvait me tuer. Et je sentis Baymax se coucher à mes côtés. Je me plaquais contre lui sans qu'il n'ait à bouger pour à nouveau éclater en sanglots. Son ventre devint rouge et une douce chaleur m'envahit. C'était son mode bouilloire qui prenait le dessus pour tenter de me calmer. Un son émanant de lui attira mon attention. Je levais le nez.

\- La caméra fonctionne ?... Bien ! Ce message est à l'adresse d'Hiro, mon petit frère. Si jamais tu visionnes cette vidéo, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose mais que tu as encore Baymax à tes côtés. Je tiens juste à te dire de ne surtout pas perdre pied si jamais je venais à disparaitre. Je sais que nous n'avons que l'un et l'autre pour nous aimer mutuellement et nous entraider, et c'est là que la vraie fonction de Baymax entre en jeu. Celui-ci doit tout faire pour te soutenir quoiqu'il arrive mais en conservant les mêmes limites et réactions que j'aurai à sa place. C'est pourquoi la puce que j'ai fabriqué ne doit jamais être retirée. En plus de perdre ses capacités d'infirmier, Baymax ne ferait plus la distinction entre le permis et l'interdit. Tu peux ajouter tes propres cartes, mais n'enlève pas la mienne. Sinon cela serait comme ôter une part de mon âme. Mais à part ça, sache que je t'aime petit frère. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre, voilà pourquoi j'ai fabriqué Baymax. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal. Tu dois vivre Hiro... Et fermer les yeux sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Je veux être fier de toi depuis l'au-delà... Tiens tant que j'y pense, j'ai glissé un dossier qui devrait te plaire dans la mémoire de Baymax. Visionne-le si jamais tu as besoin de pleurer. Je t'aime Hiro... Et ce jusqu'à la fin des Temps.

Je ne pouvais plus retenir mes perles lacrymales. Tadashi avait prévu qu'il risquerait de disparaitre...Idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot de grand frère ! Ta bravoure t'as même poussé à faire une vidéo d'aveux pour ton propre décès !

\- Souhaitez-vous visionner ce fameux dossier ?

J'hochais la tête tout en essuyant mes yeux d'un revers de manche. Une nouvelle vidéo débuta.

"Tadashi ? Viens ici. Tu es un grand frère à présent. Voici Hiro, ton nouveau petit frère qui est ravi de faire ta connaissance."

**Et maintenant il a quatorze ans...**

"Tadashi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au milieu de la nuit ?

-Excuse-moi pour le bruit. Je travaille sur mon projet pour l'expo de science.

"Une invention ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué cette fois-ci ?!"

-Quelque chose que tu vas aimer.

"Cool ! C'est quoi ?"

-T'es intéressé à ce point ?

"Ouais ! Car toutes tes inventions sont géniales ! J'ai toujours hâte de savoir ce que tu prépares à chaque fois ! Tu es un génie Tadashi ! Je sais que tu seras un grand inventeur!"

-Merci, je ferais de mon mieux !

...

"Félicitation madame Cass ! Votre neveu est un génie ! C'est seulement un enfant mais il a réussi à prouver un théorème qu'aucun mathématicien n'avait résolu"

-Tu es extraordinaire Hiro !

"Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que celui qui a résolu le théorème est ton jeune frère ?!"

**Hiro était le vrai génie.**

...

"Ne crois pas être spécial juste parce que tu es plus jeune que nous, okay ?!"

-Hé ! Foutez-lui la paix ! Hiro, tu vas bien ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Tadashi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il...Hiro...ils...

"Boh c'était juste une petite escarmouche, pas de quoi s'inquiéter"

**Je l'avais rammené à la maison après que ces idiots l'ait passé à tabac.**

"Ca brûle !"

-C'est juste une réaction, il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer, sois un homme.

"Être un homme n'a aucun rapport avec ça ! Si tu te faisais percuter par une voiture, tu te contenterais d'être assis là à dire "sois un homme" ?!"

-Même si tu n'as pas arrêté de gesticuler, tu m'as laissé prendre soin de ton bras. Donc voici ta récompense.

"Ooohh ! Une sucette ! Je vais la manger maintenant !"

**Mais depuis ce jour, Hiro passait de plus en plus de temps enfermé dans sa chambre...**

"Pourquoi on est dans le garage ?"

-Regarde ! Hiro... Ca te dirais de faire un tour...là-dedans ?!

"Euh...s'est supposé être un avion ?"

-Ouais ! Je l'ai fabriqué !

"Alors je ne veux définitivement pas y monter dedans."

-Roh mais aller, tu t'assois juste là ! Je viens avec toi !

"Laisse-moi sortir de ce machin !"

-Et on décolle ! OUAAAAAHHH!

SPLOOSH

-ON L'A FAIT ! On a volé ! Même si on a failli se tuer !

"On l'a fait...Pas longtemps mais on a volé..."

-Notre expérience a été un succès, pas vrai Hiro ?!

"Vrai ! T'es génial grand frère !"

**Après ça, Hiro a commencé à inventer des choses avec moi. Il perservérait avec des choses que je n'aurais même jamais rêvé. Il était un authentique génie. Ma fierté, ma joie...et mon rival. Je veux voir le monde qu'Hiro va créer.**

-Okay ! Tout est prêt...Il ne me manque plus qu'à installer ça.

**Alors j'ai inventé ça. Déjà car je ne le voulais pas pour me faire mousser, mais surtout car je me souciais de lui. C'est pourquoi j'ai crée ceci, ma plus grande création.**

"Bonjour ! Je suis Baymax."

-Je l'ai fait...Il a parlé !

"Je suis votre assistant de santé personnel. Je suis actuellement en train de vous scanner pour vérifier votre condition physique... Vous êtes en parfaite santé"

**Mais je n'étais pas encore fini.**

-Euh merci Baymayx ! Et ravi de te recontrer. Mon nom est Tadashi et c'est moi qui t'aies conçu. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais tu vas aider beaucoup de gens. Et...un jour...J'espère que tu seras l'ami d'Hiro. Je suis impatient de travailler ensemble, Baymayx.

**Il faudra un certain temps encore avant que nous sachions réellement si il est achevé.**

**...**

_J'essaye de me représenter sans toi mais je n'y arrive pas..._

Ma main était appuyée devant tout ces souvenirs que Tadashi venait de faire affluer en moi. Ma naissance, la découverte de mon intelligence élevée dès l'enfance, les autres qui me battaient par jalousie car j'était plus jeune qu'eux, Tadashi qui me soignait et me récompensait avec une sucette, Tadashi qui nous avait embarqué dans son premier avion et avec lequel nous avions volé quelques mètres avant de chuter dans un petit lac, et enfin, Tadashi qui donnait vie à Baymax.

Tout dans cette vidéo me chamboulait et pourtant j'étais heureux. Heureux de voir que Tadashi s'était démené pour moi. Je levais les yeux vers Baymax. Sa plus grande création qui était maintenant mon plus grand héritage de l'homme fabuleux qu'avait été mon frère.

Le sourire aux lèvres je m'endormis, confortablement installé contre le corps chaud de Baymax qui me serra pour que je capte bien toute sa chaleur.

\- Bonne nuit Baymax, bonne nuit Tadashi.

Alors que le silence régnait dans la pièce, l'écran du robot infirmier se ralluma une troisième fois. Mais cette fois-ci, l'image était noire. Seuls les contours blancs d'un visage se dessinèrent et se tournèrent vers l'adolescent.

\- Bonne nuit, petit frère.


End file.
